Super Sonic Team Possible: Return to Planet Wisp
by kpFan739
Summary: Sonic and Tails get a transmission from Yacker the Wisp and he tells them to come to Planet Wisp to help him and the rest of the Wisps save their planet from Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman from harnessing their energy to rule the world.


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE:**

**RETURN TO PLANET WISP**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther © kpFan739

Halo (cameos) © Microsoft

Alien (cameos) © 20th Century Fox

Street Fighter (M. Bison cameo) © Capcom

Chester A. Bum (cameo) © Channel Awesome Inc.

**Chapter 1: A Distress Call **

**Mobius **

Sonic and Tails were hanging out at Tails' workshop, and tricking out the X-Tornado and Blue Typhoon, while Amy was playing with her son, Tom. Tails added extra rocket boosters, more firepower, and an upgraded version of the Sonic Power Cannon.

"Yo Tails, how are the ships coming along?" Sonic asked.

"I'm almost done Sonic, I just need to power them up with the Chaos Emerald" Tails responded as Sonic handed him a Chaos Emerald.

Tails put the Chaos Emerald in the storage case in the cockpit of the Blue Typhoon, the Emerald started shining, and powered up the Blue Typhoon and X-Tornado.

"Way Past Cool" Sonic said.

Tails laughed, suddenly his computer started flickering.

"What's up with my computer?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, it's not a power outage or a storm, maybe Eggman's messing with the power again!" Sonic responded.

The screen stopped flickering revealing their old friend, Yacker the Wisp.

"Hey, it's Yacker" Tails said.

Yacker started speaking in Wisp language, since nobody can understand what he's saying, Tails grabbed out his old Wisp translator.

"What's he saying Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yacker's either saying Planet Wisp is in danger or Eggman wears a thong" Tails responded as he looked at the translator.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the first one, but I don't know, Eggman is kind of tight around the legs" Sonic said.

"I noticed that too!" Tails laughed.

"Anyway Yacker, do you know who or what is putting your planet in danger?" Sonic asked.

Yacker continued speaking in Wisp language.

"He says Baldy McNosehair, Blue Unibrow, and Green Babe" Tails told Sonic.

"Looks like the three Badniks escaped Global Justice, we better call Team Possible and everyone else!" Sonic said.

**Middleton **

Meanwhile in Kim Possible's universe, Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho, enjoying a salad and a Grande Sized Naco. Just as Ron was finishing his Naco, the Kimmunicator started beeping.

"Yo Sonic, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, we need your help down here in Mobius, I'll explain when you guys get here" Sonic responded.

"We're on our way" Kim said as she hung up.

"So what do you say Ron, you up for another adventure with Sonic and friends?" Kim asked Ron.

"Boo and a yah, the Ron Man's always ready for a Sonic adventure!" Ron responded.

Silver appeared in the middle of Bueno Nacho to bring Kim, Ron, and Rufus to Sonic's universe.

"Hey guys, I'm here" Silver told Kim and Ron.

"Hey Silver, how's Blaze and the rest of your family?" Kim asked.

"They're doing great, thanks for asking" Silver responded.

"No Big, let's get going" Kim said.

Kim and Ron held Silver's hands as he teleported them to Mobius where the rest of Team Sonic and Team Ralph were waiting.

**Mobius **

Silver, Kim, Ron, and Rufus made it to Mobius where Sonic and his friends were waiting for them; Tails was tinkering with the Blue Typhoon so they can blast off to Planet Wisp.

"So, what's the sitch Sonic?" Kim asked.

"Last night Tails and I had a transmission from a distant planet known as Planet Wisp, home of these little aliens called Wisps…" Sonic explained as Ron interrupted him.

"Wasn't there a princess from Scotland who had Wisps that could change her fate?" Ron asked.

"It was probably something created by a hopping lamp Ron" kpFan739 told Ron.

"Anyway, the Wisps have magical energy inside them that can unleash special powers, and Badniks can harness their energy to take over the world" Sonic said as the scene cuts over to M. Bison from Street Fighter.

"OF COURSE!" He shouted.

"God I hate that joke" Knuckles pointed out.

"As I was saying, our Wisp friend, Yacker contacted us and told us Eggman, Drakken, and Shego are causing trouble on Planet Wisp and capturing all the Wisps to harness their energy for evil" Sonic continued.

"This sounds major, we better get a move on it" Kim responded.

"Uh huh" Rufus said.

"Tails will give you guys a tour of our spacecraft, the Blue Typhoon" Sonic told Kim and Ron as everyone boarded the Blue Typhoon.

**Chapter 2: Blast Off! **

**Blue Typhoon **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph all boarded the Blue Typhoon and Tails gave Kim, Ron, and Rufus a tour of the ship, while everyone else was getting ready for takeoff.

"Whoa, this place is huge" Ron told Tails.

"Yeah, I know, I built this ship a long time ago when we had to go into space and find the seven Chaos Emeralds that Sonic scattered during a gritty battle against the race of mechanical beings called the Metarex, and…*sighs* I met the most beautiful girl in the universe" Tails said as a tear dripped from his eye.

"Really, what's her name?" Ron asked.

"Her name was Cosmo the Seedrian, we met her during our space adventure with our old friend, Chris Thorndyke, Seedrians are beings from a distant planet who are part plant, Cosmo was one of the last surviving Seedrians after a war against the Metarex, she crash landed on Mobius some time ago and she explained to us that the universe was in danger because the Metarex were taking the planet's cores called Planet Eggs and using them to destroy the universe" Tails continued.

"And what happened next?" Kim asked.

"Well, she came with us into space, fought off the Metarex and *sighs*, she had to sacrifice herself to destroy the Metarex and saved the universe" Tails said as a few more tears dripped from his eyes.

"Oh, that's too bad Tails, it's not easy losing someone you love, but life just goes on" Kim responded.

"I know, thanks Kim" Tails said.

"No Big Tails" Kim responded.

"Yo guys, we're ready to engage the Blue Typhoon!" kpFan739 told Tails and Kim.

"Alright Kim, I'm gonna take the controls and blast us into space" Tails told Kim as he rushed to the control room.

"Ignite engines, load firepower, takeoff in 3…2…1…Blue Typhoon BLAST OFF!" Tails announced as the Blue Typhoon rocketed up into the sky.

The Blue Typhoon was blasting off into space; it's only a matter of time until Team Possible and Team Sonic make it to Planet Wisp and save the universe. It turns out they accidentally ran into the ship from Alien just as they were leaving Earth.

"Oh great, we destroyed Ripley and her crew, oh well, Aliens: Colonial Marines was terrible anyway" Sonic told Tails.

Several hours later, Tails' navigator was malfunctioning, causing them to land on a different planet.

"Hey, this isn't Planet Wisp Tails, where are we?" Sonic asked Tails.

"According to the navigator, it's some planet called Reach" Tails responded.

"ALIENS, OPEN FIRE!" A voice from nowhere shouted.

Suddenly a bunch of Master Chiefs were blasting at Team Possible and Team Sonic, luckily they ran back into the Blue Typhoon and took off again.

"Apparently people really love firepower there" Sonic told Tails with a raised eyebrow.

After that comedic incident, Team Possible and Team Sonic finally made it to Planet Wisp, where Yacker was waiting.

"Sup Yacker" Sonic said as he fist-bumped Yacker.

Yacker started speaking it Wisp language again; Tails got out his translator and translated his dialogue.

"What's he saying Tails?" Ron asked Tails.

"He's either saying I've been attacked by a giant chili dog in Vegas or Planet Wisp is being taken over by Baldy McNosehair, Blue Unibrow, and Green Babe" Tails said.

"It's obviously the second one" Sonic told Tails.

Yacker, Team Possible, Team Sonic, and the remaining Wisps were walking through the wasteland that used to be Dr. Eggman's Amusement Park over to the far side of Planet Wisp, where are a very floral-themed castle was built. Tails noticed something very familiar here; there were a bunch of seeds falling from the sky that reminded him of an old friend.

"Come on Tails, let's go in this castle" Kim told Tails.

"Oh, uh, coming" Tails said as he ran over to everyone else and went into the castle.

Yacker was talking in Wisp language again, Tails translated it once more.

"He's saying we have a queen now" Tails told everyone.

"Who is it Yacker?" Kim asked.

Yacker continued speaking in Wisp language.

"He says our tomato is Queen Monkey Socks and she comes from a different puppy and we made her the nostril when she told us her cats for a better Christmas tree, no wait, he said our queen is…Cosmo the Seedrian?" Tails said looking confused.

"No, that can't be right, I thought she sacrificed herself to stop the Metarex" Sonic told Tails.

"I know, this translator just keeps getting bugs" Tails responded.

Tails was comedically shaking his translator around to try and work out the bugs; suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Tails" a girl voice told Tails.

Tails turned his head and saw a little green girl; it was his old friend, Cosmo.

"Cosmo" Tails said in surprise.

"Yes, I am very happy to see all of you again" Cosmo said as she gave Tails a hug.

"I can't believe it's you, how'd you end up on Planet Wisp, Cosmo?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"Well, after I "sacrificed" myself to stop the Metarex, I floated down onto Planet Wisp and the Wisps took me into their world and made me their queen, I've been staying with them all this time" Cosmo explained.

"Then, how come we couldn't find you when Sonic and I went up here to stop Dr. Eggman a few years ago?" Tails asked.

"Some of the Wisps and I evacuated the planet when Eggman built his interstellar amusement park to harness the Wisp energy" Cosmo responded.

"That makes sense" Sonic said.

"But I was too late to leave the planet when Eggman returned with some blue skinned man and his green henchwoman, so I asked Yacker to send a message to you and your friends to come and help us" Cosmo added.

"Cosmo, do you know where their base is located?" Kim asked Cosmo.

"It is located underneath the remains of Eggman's amusement park, quickly we must find them and put a stop to whatever evil plot they have" Cosmo responded.

"Now those are the words I love to hear, come on let's go!" Sonic said as everyone gathered together and headed out of the castle and onward to the wasteland, formerly known as Eggman's interstellar amusement park.

**Chapter 3: An Evil Plot **

**Core of Planet Wisp **

Somewhere in the center of Planet Wisp, we find a top-secret base where Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman are plotting something big on our heroes, plus there are dozens of giant Wisp capsules they're using for power.

"HOHOHOHOHO, THOSE FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S COMING!" Eggman laughed.

"Indeed Eggman, no one can stop us from taking over the universe this time, once we extract all the Wisp energy into my Laser Drill we will threaten to destroy everyone's worlds unless they hand their planets over to us!" Drakken responded with joy.

"*Sighs* Please, someone, get me away from these losers" Shego said to herself.

"Chill out Shego, I know we always say this but this time we're going to succeed!" Eggman told Shego.

"Whatevs, I'll be in the spa if you need me" Shego said as she walked off.

Drakken just looked around the place and turned to Eggman.

"Shouldn't Cubot and Orbot be back by now?" Drakken asked Eggman.

"They should be back shortly, I ordered them to capture all the Wisps on the planet, hopefully they'll be done soon" Eggman responded.

We then see Cubot and Orbot comedically trying to capture the Wisps with nets.

"YEE HAW, GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE VARMITS!" Cubot exclaimed as he started chasing a flock of Wisps with a net.

"Oh dear, Dr. Eggman certainly doesn't pay me enough" Orbot said to himself.

**Meanwhile **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were searching through the wastelands of Eggman's amusement park for Wisps that weren't captured by Eggman and Drakken, so they could have a fighting chance when battling the Badniks. They stumbled upon quite a few of them, the Laser, Drill, Spike, Hover, Frenzy, Cube, Rocket, Void, and Burst Wisps.

"These are all the other Wisps guys, these Wisps have special powers inside of them, all you have to do is "Dualize", thank you very much NIGHTS, anyway, with the Wisp, and say the power the Wisp represents, and the Wisp will immediately perform it" Sonic explained to everyone.

"I'll take that light blue one, it looks cool" Ron said as he collected the Cyan Wisp.

"And…what do I have to say again?" Ron asked.

"That Wisp has the laser power, so just say Laser!" Sonic told Ron.

"Uh, okay, ummm…laser?" Ron said nervously.

Suddenly the Cyan Wisp blasted Ron off with the Laser and he smashed into a wall.

"Ow" Ron said.

"Looks like you could use a little more practice Ron" Sonic told Ron.

"Uh huh!" Rufus chittered.

"Everyone, pick a Wisp that best suits your abilities and let's stop Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Shego from enslaving the Wisps" Cosmo told everyone.

Everybody acquired a special Wisp and they all got a special power from them, it was time for Sonic to start training the newcomers about using Wisp power. Time for a montage!

Kim was practicing with the Drill Wisp, with a technique similar to when she had Hego's powers, Shadow was using the Spike Wisp, Blaze used the Burst Wisp to transform into a fireball, Sonic was showing Silver some tricks with the Laser Wisp, Ralph was learning how to use the Frenzy Wisp, pretty much all of Kim, Sonic, and Ralph's friends were learning how to use Wisp energy, and…Shadow accidentally ran into Ron while he was a Spiky Ball (from the Spike Wisp) and ripped Ron's pants off.

"Aww man, even in space?" Ron asked as he covered up his boxer shorts.

"You're friend Ron certainly has some clownish behaviors Kim" Cosmo told Kim.

"You have no idea Cosmo" Kim responded.

"Hey Sonic, check this out…FRENZY!" Ralph told Sonic as he used the Frenzy Wisp to destroy Eggman's old Ferris wheel from the amusement park.

"Nice work Ralph, keep practicing" Sonic told Ralph.

"Kim, Sonic, we must continue on our search for Dr. Eggman, Drakken, and Shego's secret base" Cosmo told Kim and Sonic.

"Alright Cosmo, let's go everyone!" Sonic told everyone.

So Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and the Wisps continued their mission to locate the Badniks' lair and stop whatever evil plan they have.

**Chapter 4: When Enemies Unite **

**Core of Planet Wisp **

Cubot and Orbot finally returned with more Wisps for Eggman, Drakken, and Shego's laser drill, they were ready to conquer the universe, when some strange visitors came knocking.

"Great Blue, Green Battle Maid, and Baldy Nosehair, we have returned" Warmonga said.

"Warmonga, Warhawk, but I thought you two hated us" Drakken told Warmonga.

"We eventually found out that Blue Imposter was a phony, so we decided to come back and assist you three in your evil doings" Warhawk explained.

"You mean, just the two of you?" Eggman asked.

"Oh heavens no, we also brought some acquaintances" Warmonga said as she gestured over to Dark Oak and the Metarex.

"Dark Oak and the Metarex, eh?" Eggman said.

"Yes, Doctor, a truce must be made between us, so we can crush that blue hedgehog and crimefighter, and conquer the universe!" Dark Oak told Eggman.

"Excellent, and once they're annihilated, we will rule the universe, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken and Eggman laughed maniacally.

"First we must harness all the Wisp energy to power up your laser drill, so we can take the universe's planets by force!" Warhawk explained.

"That was the plan, soon Kim, Sonic, and their friends will all be begging for mercy!" Drakken responded.

"I swear if I get attacked by Blaze during all this, I'm quitting!" Shego told Drakken and Eggman angrily.

"Shego certainly gets angry an awful lot Drakken" Eggman told Drakken.

"Oh that's nothing Eggman, she also attacks me often whenever she's furious enough" Drakken responded.

"We will also need to obtain Planet Wisp's Planet Egg to give the Wisp energy in the laser drill enough power to destroy an entire planet" Dark Oak told Drakken and Eggman.

"We already found it when we first built this underground base" Eggman said as he showed the Planet Egg to Dark Oak, Warhawk, and Warmonga.

"Excellent, we will destroy Planet Wisp in Lorwardia's name!" Warhawk announced.

**Meanwhile **

Yacker was leading Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and all the remaining Wisps to the underground base Drakken, Eggman, Shego, the Lorwardians, and the Metarex are hiding. Tails was nervous about something, but it probably relates to Cosmo, so let's see what happens.

"Uh Cosmo?" Tails said as he tapped Cosmo's shoulder.

"Yes Tails, what is it?" Cosmo responded.

"There's umm, something I wanted to say to you, for umm, a long time" Tails said as sweat dripped from his head.

"What is it Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"I, uhhh, ummm, I…Lo…" Tails said as kpFan739 interrupted him.

"It looks like Yacker stopped, so I guess their base is somewhere under here" kpFan739 told everyone.

"Then let's get digging…Knuckles" Sonic said as he elbowed Knuckles.

"*Sighs* Okay, fine" Knuckles responded as he put on his Shovel Claws.

**"You got the Shovel…" **Omochao said completely out of nowhere.

Knuckles grabbed Omochao, twisted his neck, and threw him to the ground.

"We're not having him in this fanfic, MOVING ON!" Knuckles said angrily as he started digging.

Knuckles was burrowing through Planet Wisp and located a strange metal core, he came to the conclusion that was where Drakken, Shego, and Eggman are hiding.

"Yo Knux, you see anything down there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I see a giant metal core, which I assume is where they're hiding, and, wait a minute…" Knuckles said as he looked down.

A green flash was heading towards Knuckles; he has no clue what it is.

"What Knuckles?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Some green flash of light coming toward me, I better get outta here fast" Knuckles said as he started rapidly burrowing out of the planet's center.

The green flash turned out to be Shego doing some kind of charge attack at Knuckles.

"Bye Bye Knuckie" Shego said as she knocked Knuckles out of the ground.

Shego jumped out of the ground, and was about to battle the heroes.

"Shego, what's your evil plan?" Sonic asked angrily.

"That's none of your business blue freak!" Shego said as she Plasma blasted Sonic into a wall.

"How dare you attack my SONIC!" Amy shouted as she started charging at Shego with her hammer.

"Plasma Charge!" Shego said as green plasma formed around her and she charged over to Amy and hit her to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

"I discovered a new power, I can now charge into people with my plasma, like a missile" Shego said as she kicked Amy's head while she was still on the ground.

"Looks like we're gonna have to battle Shego again, but don't worry we have the Wisps on our side, so this should be a piece of cake!" kpFan739 told everyone and they all gathered together and prepared to battle Shego, yet again!

**Chapter 5: Wisp Battle with Shego/Infiltrate**

**Planet Wisp (above the Badniks' base) **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were getting ready to battle Shego, head down into the villains' lair, and foil their evil plot to rule the universe.

"Alright Shego, I hope you're ready to lose again, BLAZE NOW!" Sonic shouted.

Blaze jumped onto Shego yet again, clawed her face like crazy, and set her on fire.

"Boy this gag is occurring a little too often now, don't you think?" Tails asked.

"Oh that's it Princess, you're gonna pay for that!" Shego told Blaze and she Plasma Charged at her.

Blaze and Shego started battling each other, with lots of clawing, kicking, fire, and green plasma flying all over the place. Silver rushed over to Blaze and helped her fight Shego.

"Take this Shego!" Silver shouted as he levitated a tree and threw it at Shego with his Psychokinesis.

"Not bad Silvie, but can you handle this?" Shego asked Silver as she started rapidly throwing plasma balls at him.

Silver froze the plasma balls in mid-air with his Psychokinesis, merged them together into a giant ball, and deflected it at Shego.

Shego and Blaze blasted each other with plasma and fire at the same time, creating a huge explosion, which knocked Blaze, Silver, and Shego over.

Shego got up, went over to Blaze and Silver, and started kicking their heads.

"You creeps don't know when to QUIT!" Shego shouted as she kicked Blaze in the head again.

"After I'm through with you, I'm going to personally destroy all your friends and, your family, so any last words?" Shego asked Blaze and Silver.

"I…got…one" Blaze said as she slowly got up.

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"BURST!" Blaze shouted as she transformed into a fireball and rocketed at Shego, knocking her into the wasteland of Eggman's old amusement park, and rammed into the Bucket O' Sushi.

"So that's what happened to all the fish" Shego gargled.

"LASER!" Sonic shouted as he activated the Laser Wisp and zipped into Shego, knocking her out of the Bucket O' Sushi.

"You're gonna pay for that hedgehog!" Shego said as she got up and started walking towards Sonic with plasma hands.

"SPIKE!" Shadow shouted as he used the Spike Wisp to transform into a spiky ball, and rolled into Shego.

"DRILL!" Kim shouted as she used the Drill Wisp to drill into the ground of Planet Wisp and knock Shego into the air.

Sonic jumped into the air, threw the Rocket Wisp onto Shego and shouted…

"ROCKET!"

"What, what did you do to me? GET ME DOWN FROM HERE WARTHOG, you little FREAKS WILL PAAAAAAY!" Shego screamed as the Rocket Wisp blasted her into space.

"Well, we won't be seeing her evil again" Kim said.

"SPOILERS!" Chester A. Bum said completely out of nowhere.

"Anyway, what do you say we head down into the Badniks' lair and give them a good old fashioned beating!" Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Couldn't agree more Sonic, let's go" Kim responded as everyone jumped into the hole in the ground and landed on top of the base.

"Eggman, someone's on the roof" Drakken told Eggman.

"Alright, let's put it on screen" Eggman said as he activated the hidden security camera, revealing Sonic mooning Drakken and Eggman.

"GRR, THAT PESKY HEDGEHOG IS REALLY A PAIN IN MY EGG!" Eggman said angrily as he activated his old amusement park robots (all the bosses from Sonic Colors).

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph looked around the base and noticed an army of robots flying out of Drakken and Eggman's lair. They prepared for battle.

"Time for another BBBE!" Sonic told everyone.

**Chapter 6: BBBE And A Dark Secret**

**The roof of the Badniks' base **

All of Eggman's amusement park robots were surrounding Team Possible and Team Sonic, preparing to battle them. Kim, Sonic, and friends activated their Wisps and were ready to fight.

"These goons may look threatening, but believe me they're a piece of cake" Sonic told everyone.

"Piece of cake? These guys are huge!" Ron shouted in fear.

"Yeah, listen to him Ron, these robots are really easy, I've seen what Sonic can do to these guys!" kpFan739 told Ron.

"Besides we have the Wisps" Cosmo added.

"Yeah, what she said, now let's kick some metal!" kpFan739 said as everyone prepared for battle.

Suddenly there was a crazy light show of lasers, drills, frenzies, spikes, bursts, voids, hovering, rockets, and even some good old Homing Attacks and Chaos Spears were thrown in, which turned into an epic battle between the heroes and the giant robots.

During the battle Ron felt something cling onto his back, he tried to turn around and see what it was. But before he could get a glimpse, he heard a sound.

"FRENZY!"

"Uh…WHOAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he transformed into the Frenzy form and started eating all the robots.

"Wow, Ron should lay off the Nacos Kim" Sonic told Kim.

"Tell me about it" Kim responded.

Frenzy Ron ate all of Eggman's "Carnie-Bots", who would have expected that. Once the last robot was eaten, Ron turned back into his normal self and let out a loud belch.

"Well, that was definitely the Weirdest Boss Beating Ever!" Sonic said.

**Inside the Base**

"Curses, I can't believe Ron Stoppable, Ron Stoppable of all people destroyed all my robots, This Means War!" Eggman said angrily.

"Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak, load up the Wisp tank, the rest of the Metarex, go out and destroy Team Possible and Team Sonic!" Drakken ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Metarex saluted as they all flew out of the base to battle Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"FRENZY!"

Ron turned back into Frenzy form and ate all the Metarex up.

"Well, I got nothing" Drakken said in guilt.

"We literally could have taken out the entire Metarex army this fast, the whole time? *Sighs*" Sonic sighed.

"Never mind that, let's just move on and stop the villains" Tails told Sonic.

So Team Possible and Team Sonic made it down into Drakken and Eggman's lair to put an end to their evil plan. However they might need something a little bigger than an army of Wisps to defeat Warhawk and Warmonga.

Knuckles punched the steel door that leads to the main room where Drakken and Eggman were harnessing the Wisps' energy.

"The jig's up Badniks!" Sonic said angrily.

Team Possible and Team Sonic looked around the place and noticed thousands of tubes filled with Wisps, all connected to the giant laser drill.

"Oh my Gosh, they're gonna destroy planets as a threat to rule the universe!" Kim told everyone.

"Very observant, Kim Possible, but not all of you have fallen into our trap!" Drakken said from out of the shadows.

"What have you two done to these Wisps, don't you know if too much of their energy is extracted they will die?" Cosmo asked in sadness.

"Oh poor little Cozzie, that was the plan, and now meet our assistants" Eggman said as he gestured over to the steel door next to him.

Warhawk punched through the door and it whammed into Knuckles, suddenly Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak slowly walked into the lair.

"Warhawk and Warmonga?" Kim and Ron asked simultaneously.

"And Dark Oak" Sonic added.

"Yes, redhead, we are back for revenge, and this time we're going to avenge the fallen Lorwardian Empire by destroying all of you!" Warmonga said as she held up her giant staff.

"And I got a little unfinished business with that blue rodent and his friends!" Dark Oak added.

"I don't get it, I thought you and Warhawk thought Drakken wasn't the Great Blue when that transmission was sent" Kim said.

"After our invasion on the world, we escaped in search for the true Great Blue on Pluto, it turned out we've been had, by YOU! So, we found the Great Blue and his Egg partner and we teamed up with them as an act of revenge" Warmonga explained.

"Yeah, watch the Kim Possible episodes, Mad Dogs and Aliens and Graduation Parts 1 and 2 on YouTube folks to get those references!" kpFan739 told the reader.

"And now, all of you will be destroyed along with your beloved universe!" Warhawk ranted.

"Alright, now we're talking, bring it on!" Sonic told the villains.

"Warhawk, Warmonga, Dark Oak, destroy them!" Drakken and Eggman said simultaneously.

Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak charged at Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph, so they all acquired their Wisps and prepared for battle.

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

**Drakken and Eggman's underground lair **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and the Wisps all charged at Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak, causing an explosion of hero VS villain action. There was Homing Attacks, Spindashing, grappling, punching, kicking, Martial Arts, Chaos Spear, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, hammers, Psychokinesis, fire, Wisp powers, and Ron losing his pants…again.

Ron acquired the Drill Wisp and tried to drill into Warhawk's rear, but sadly, this happened instead.

"Alright, I think the Ron Man's ready for this…DRILL!" Ron shouted.

Suddenly the Drill Wisp drilled around Ron's pants and belt, causing them to fall off.

"I am so tired of this *HONK!*" Ron said in anger.

Kim and Sonic were battling Warhawk and Warmonga with their fast-paced moves and abilities. Sonic threw Kim into the air and grappled onto Warhawk's face.

"AAAHHH, MY FACE, MY FACE, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!" Warhawk shouted as he tried to grab Kim but Sonic Homing Attacked into his head.

Silver and Blaze were battling Warmonga, while Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and kpFan739 were distracting him, the same thing can be said for most of the heroes. Shadow was distracting Warhawk with Chaos Spear, Knuckles and Rouge were punching and kicking Warmonga's legs, Tails was trying to override Dark Oak's robotic system, Cosmo was using her plant powers to stop all three of them. Pretty much all the heroes were ganging up on the three enormous Badniks. Wisps were flying all over the place, attaching themselves to all the heroes, and allowing them to unleash their powers.

"DRILL!" Rufus shouted as he drilled into Warmonga's stomach and out her back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Warmonga screamed as she fell over unconscious.

"SPIKE!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver shouted as all three of them transformed into three spiky balls and started spinning through Warhawk and Dark Oak.

"CUBE!" Knuckles and Ralph shouted as they transformed into two giant blue cubes and slammed themselves onto Warhawk and Dark Oak's heads.

"Rocket?" Ron said as the Rocket Wisp started blasting Ron around the lair, knocking over Wisp tubes, and freeing some of the Wisps.

"FRENZY!" Vector shouted as he transformed into the frenzy form and starting gnawing on everything in the lair, Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak tried to escape him, but they got eaten and belched out in a few short seconds.

"BURST!" Blaze and kpFan739 shouted as they transformed into two fireballs and blasted towards Drakken and Eggman.

Drakken and Eggman ducked though, so Blaze and kpFan739 missed.

"VOID!" Espio shouted as he transformed into a Black Hole and sucked up the giant Laser Drill.

"Hey Amy, will you do the honors of breaking open those remaining Wisp tubes?" Sonic asked.

"Yes dear" Amy said as she slammed the Wisp tubes open with her hammer and freed all the Wisps.

"NOOOO, THIS WAS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Drakken shouted angrily as he and Eggman took out two strange looking guns that apparently are powered by Wisp energy.

Drakken and Eggman fired two huge blasts of Wisp energy at the heroes; luckily they managed to shield themselves with the large pieces of destroyed metal.

"It's up to you heroes, make us the kings of the universe or we'll destroy each and every one of you and…your entire planets.

"No" Cosmo said as she got up.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I know what I must do, you just have to trust me Tails" Cosmo responded.

Cosmo walked to the middle of the lair, looking up at Drakken and Eggman, she then closed her eyes…and then…everything started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Ron shouted as he hid behind a table.

"Everybody MOVE!" Sonic shouted as everyone ran and took cover.

Suddenly two giant plant arms exploded from the ground and smashed Warhawk, Warmonga, and Dark Oak, just as they were running. Drakken and Eggman ran towards the exit, but they were too late, the two arms approached them.

"Uhhh, can we talk this over?" Drakken asked cowardly.

The two plant arms grabbed Drakken and Eggman and constantly slammed them into the ground like rag dolls and threw them right out of the roof. Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and the Wisps evacuated the base and back up to Planet Wisp, where Drakken and Eggman were lying on the ground.

They looked up and saw all the heroes surrounding them, with all the Wisps looking at them angrily.

"Okay, so you won, let us go!" Drakken shouted.

"Glad to!" Sonic said as he attached another Rocket Wisp to Drakken and Eggman.

"ROCKET!" Sonic shouted.

"Kim Possible, Sonic the Hedgehog, you guys think you're all that, but you're…AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Drakken and Eggman shouted simultaneously as the Rocket Wisp blasted them into space.

"Another job well done, I must say" Kim said.

"BOOYAH! Mission Accomplished!" Ron said in delight.

**Chapter 8: Going Home **

**Planet Wisp**

The Wisps are once again free from evil, and are frolicking around the place happily; Sonic, Kim, and Tails were talking to Yacker.

"It was great seeing you again Yacker, hopefully we'll be able to do this again sometime" Sonic said as he high fived Yacker.

Yacker was speaking to Kim, Sonic, and Tails in Wisp language, Tails translated it.

"He's saying Thanks for saving our planet once again Sonic, and it was great to meet Kim Possible, Rufus, and Ron Plausable, er, Stoppable!" Tails said.

"No Big Yacker, now you can be with all your friends here on Planet Wisp" Kim told Yacker.

"Oh, by the way Sonic, where was Tom when all of this happened?" Kim asked Sonic.

"Amy and I asked Big to babysit him in the Blue Typhoon during our adventure" Sonic responded.

**Blue Typhoon **

We see Big reading a bedtime story to Tom, apparently it's about him and Froggy, big shock!

"And that's how I found my friend Froggy, The End" Big said as he closed the book and looked at Tom sleep.

"Now, where'd Froggy go" Big said as he went out of Tom's room in search for his friend Froggy.

**Planet Wisp **

Cosmo was looking at a view of Mobius from Planet Wisp, and Tails walked up to her.

"Hi Cosmo" Tails said.

"Hello Tails" Cosmo responded.

"Well, this certainly was an interesting adventure" Tails told Cosmo.

"Yes, yes it was Tails" Cosmo responded.

Tails was scratching his head nervously; sweat was dripping from his face.

"Uh, Cosmo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…I…LO…" Tails said as Cosmo covered Tails' mouth.

"I get it Tails" Cosmo said as she and Tails kissed.

"Way to go brother" Sonic said happily.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails responded as he had his arm around Cosmo's shoulder.

"Hey Tails, the Blue Typhoon's ready for takeoff, let's go home!" kpFan739 told Tails.

"Alright everyone, let's go" Tails said as he, Cosmo, and Sonic boarded the Blue Typhoon with everybody else.

The Blue Typhoon blasted off from Planet Wisp and was heading to Mobius, Yacker and all the Wisps were waving goodbye to their good friends.

**Meanwhile **

Deep underground, Dark Oak's arm bursted out of the ground and boarded his Metarex ship to rebuild his army. He received coordinates from a new dimension, what dimension you may ask?

"Cyclonia" Dark Oak said as his ship flew into a Warp Zone.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **

**Post Ending**

Shego was floating around space with the Rocket Wisp still attached to her; suddenly she got beamed into a strange looking spaceship.

"What, where am I, what is this place, and where's Dr. D and Eggman?" Shego asked.

A shadowy figure approached Shego.

"Who are you?" Shego asked.

The shadowy figure got closer to Shego, revealing a green skinned alien woman.

"Zeena" The woman said.

**END OF SEASON ONE! **


End file.
